Ectopic pregnancy and its sequalae is a major cause of female sterility today. The recommended surgical therapy at present is removal of the pregnancy involved fallopian tube. Because only 30% of women have an intrauterine pregnancy following an ectopic better therapy is sought. The objective of this study is to prespectively analyze in a random fashion the benefits and/or risks of conservative tubal operations for the treatment of tubal gestations in women desiring future fertility. The conservative operation to be performed will be linear salpingostomy either by a laparoscopy or a laparotomy approach. The occurrence of intrauterine pregnancy or repeat ectopic pregnancy will be evaluated over a three year period. Specific guidelines for treatment of ectopic pregnancies in regard to future childbearing function will be the primary goal of this prospective investigation.